In developing countries, malnutrition is partially driven by a diet poor in protein and the poor quality of available proteins. Optimal growth and cognitive development of people and specifically children depends on protein quality and key micronutrient (bio)availability.
Legumes are part of the cultural food repertoire of many countries including India. The legumes are eaten in a variety of ways. For example, the legumes may be eaten as a topping in poha or dal to a variety of snacks such as chikki (peanut brittle), sev (extruded, then fried chickpeas), coated-then-fried peanuts, to rolled chickpeas.
Embodiments of the current invention include ready to eat legume-based extruded pillows filled with a legume-based cream. The properties (size, porosity, color, dough rheology) of the legume-based shell and cream are driven by changing composition and enable a series of eating experiences—from small, dense and crunchy to big, highly expanded and crispy shells.
Embodiments of the invention have the potential to become a relevant vehicle for protein and micronutrient delivery. The product falls within a highly relevant category (savory snacks) which as of today does not offer a desirable nutritional profile.